The Hero's Return
by xxXTheBelieverXxx
Summary: Ariella James Ateara saved the world once. She became a Goddess. They told stories about her for eons, but like all great heroes she had a life before this, hers very different than others before her. She saved the world like, Percy Jackson,Achilles,and Perseus. She bested all the monsters,Gods,and Titans,she was the leader of two wars. 1st made her an her the 2nd an legend
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ariella James Areata Lahote, others know me as Ariella Cyrus, but now I'm the Goddess of Fate, Destines, Sea, Wolves, Time and Redemption. Years ago when I was a young demigod, I helped save Olympus and the world. I was 15 then. After the war I tired of living a life I wasn't raised in and decided to leave and never come back. I went home to my family in La Push, Washington, a small Native Reservation.

Sometimes I think back to that day after the war and say what if, and what I should have done, or could have done. Would things have been different? But I never think to hard on it cause if I didn't run I wouldn't of had reconnected to my family or have the one I have today. Nor would have ever net Paul. I gonna tell you my story. It begins starts from the second war. Its not the story of how I became a Heroine, no this is the story of how I became a Legend and how my Legacy started. This is my story.

_

It All started on August 18th, 2080. I woke up from a nightmare an I immediately knew it had to do with the gods. Something was coming and it was gonna be bigger than any of us had ever seen before.

I was in the bed cuddled up in Paul's arms. I could tell he was awake by the way he was breathing. That's another good thing about being imprinted on, not only will I be immortal as long as he lives, but I gain better hearing, heal faster, an I'm physically stronger than the average human. I felt his arms twitch around me.

"Good Morning Ella"he sighed as he kissed the side of my neck. He was my husband and my life. We had met when I was sixteen. That was about 3 months after I ran from Olympus. We have 7 children with triplets on the way. Life's been good so far. As we lay lying in the bed I couldn't think of any place I'd rather be.

I rolled over so I was facing him. " When do you leave for Patrol? " I asked in a quiet voice knowing that he could hear me.

He sighed dramatically. " I start at ten to four."

I looked at the clock before forming a small mischievous smile on my face. He we had about an hour, might as well start trying to pop these babies out quicker.

I flipped myself over him so I was straddling his hips. " You still want your babies out before February 12th don't you ?"

He nodded fast with a goofy grin on his face. I leaned in and got to work.

Paul rolled off me panting and breathing hard.

" I love you. " he whispered. I said the same back to him before snuggling back in his chest. This was an every day thing for us. We were gonna get started on round two, but we heard some howling in woods signalling that they had caught a sent. Paul was out the bed so fast I barely had time enough to blink. There had been lots of vampires being spotted in the woods lately. I had a feeling it it a lot to do with my dreams lately.

I laid in the bed quietly thinking about the dream that I had. I knew Olympus was in trouble an I was tempted to help, but I was supposed to be in my 50's by now. I'm sure they'd probably notice me looking young and take that as a sign of something weird going on. I told myself no over an over in my head. You can't go back, I said repeatedly. You have family now and you won't throw it all away to go and die by fighting in another war for the gods.

_

3RD PERSON (OLYMPUS)

All 16 Olympians sat on their thrones in heated screaming matches. The war had been going on for Six long months ago and they were losing badly. They aren't even completely sure who they were up against this time. The titans and giants had escaped Taratrus. Plus some new creatures called Vampires were involved and not the ones that Hecate had created, I mean it was it was like all myths and legends were coming to life before their very own eyes. They had lost more than 30 demigods to war so far, some even went and joined the enemy. It was like the 2nd titan war all over again.

Everyone went quiet when a boom of thunder sounded above them. They all stared at Zeus questionably. He looked just as confused.

They all went quiet when they looked to the middle of the throne room and saw three old ladies. The Fates. They all bowed at the site of them.

The Fates spoke in their cold raspy voice in unison.

_PEACE COMES TO A END_  
_THREE ENEMIES UNITE TO DESTROY US ALL_  
_THE LOST DAUGHTER OF TIME MUST BE FOUND_  
_FOR IF NOT ALL IS LOST_  
_NEW ALLIES UNITE AND NEW FRIENDS MADE_  
_TO SAVE EARTH OF FALL IN ENDLESS DARKNESS_

The Fates turned to leave all but one. She turned around and looked straight into The God of Time's eye. " This will be the last war for the Gods. Find her before it's to late. She lives with the wolves. She holds the key to the allies, find her or all is lost. She will be our Savior. " She turned and left.

All the gods sat there in silence letting what they had been told digest. They all thought over what they had been told, trying to figure out what Daughter of Time was spoken of. Everyone seemed lost except one. The God of Time let out a gasp and shot to his seat and addressed Zeus. " The prophecy is talking about Ariella, it has to be her. We must search for her." He said quickly.

" That makes no since, she would be at least 50 or dead now " Athena put in. Poseidon shot her a death glare.

"I haven't felt her enter the underworld yet" Hades said.

" That means she's alive, Zeus we have to find her. " Perseus said. Everyone was arguing over what they had just been told, half of them were saying she was dead and the others were saying she would be too old.

"Silence, Hermes bring Iris" Zeus instructed. Hermes left ammidetily, when he came back with Iris she bowed to Zeus. "show me Ariella Cyrus." He commanded her. She flicked her hand out and a vivid picture flashed around the Throne Room.

An _I_ris-message appeared all around the throne room showing Ariella on a cliff staring at the waves. She looked to be in deep thought. A man appeared behind her and laid an arm on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the Chapter.

An Iris-message appeared all around the throne room showing Ariella on a cliff staring at the waves. She looked to be in deep thought. A man appeared behind her and laid an arm on her shoulder.

"She doesn't look as if she aged at all''commented others nodded in agreement at his observation, before turning their attention back to the Iris-message.

_"You can feel it too, can't you? What I had told you many years ago when you returned here, It's coming."The man spoke in a wise but old voice._ Everyone was having the same thoughts go through their heads, _who is he._

_"Yes, The gods are angry, but it doesn't concern me anymore. It doesn't concern us."__she replied_.

_The man gave a throaty chuckle, "How wrong you are Great-Granddaughter. Just because you left there and came back here doesn't make them not your family anymore. I could care less for your gods, but my granddaughter- you_r mother _is a demigod as are you and if whatever is happening to them that I think is, it could very well make her spirit fade away if they lose this war. Taha Aki has been consulting with me, he says our Tribe will have to team up with our enemies and make some new allies. The Volturi are upon us again and this time it will take more than the Cullens and their friends to help us make it out alive._ _Its time you've spoken with your gods. You're a bridge between us and them. We are both your Family, Ariella."__he finished before sitting next to her._

_She stood up and gave him a sarcastic look, "How am i going to save the world looking like this? I mean I'm 7 months pregnant with triplets, my feet hurt, my back hurts, and I can't even walk in a damn straight line without fucking wobbling! I've got seven kids at home who don't even know that some of them could very well have inherited powers from me and the fact that we've been lying to the whole tribe for years. Scratch that, you've been lying ever since grandma had my mom. You don't think Chief Black won't be furious for not receiving this info?"__she demanded_

_"Taha Aki_ told _me the time wasn't right until now. Billy Black will understand, we don't go against our gods will and you won't head back to New York until August. Don't forget who you are Ariella, we don't run from our problems. Your mother was a daughter of the War God himself and I know how she raised 're warriors. We fight for what we believe in and die fighting for it too. " he spoke finishing that conversation._

_"Fine I'll return to Olympus, reclaim my title, and fight with honor just like I was raised to. We'll defeat the Vampires and whoever stands with them. Now tell me were have you been for the last 10 years, we've been worried about twins are 11 now; Logan is 26 and has found his imprint in Jacob's daughter; Mitchell is 24 and still going on single;Cameron is 23 and has found himself an imprint as well;Madison and Micah are still going strong and Cole is the tribe's personal man whore." She told him with a chuckle._

_"Oh you know a little this and that, nothing much really but locating family members all over the world and telling them its time to come home and see how our tribe and their descendants have time next year the Quiluetes will be at war yet again. An enemy once again trying to tear us down and you will be the center of it the war comes our ancestors will meet us there on the battlefield."he told me before getting up and motioning me to follow him. This is gonna be a long to months._

The Iris-message disappeared and the Gods sat in silence trying to digest what they had just witnessed.

"Whoever that man is, he's now our allies in this war. When she arrives here, we'll take her and them in with open arms. It seems they some information that we're not aware of. This war isn't just about us but its more that we could have ever imagined. And from what we've just seen, this man will do anything to protect his home just as we will." Zeus announced. Everyone nodded in agreement, " Council meeting dismissed. Hermes let the Camps know that help is coming and tell them that an old hero is coming home. Make sure they all know the Story of Ariella Cyrus, Daughter of Perseus.

*4 months Later

A lot had happened since those months ago at the cliffs. The babies had been born and all three and had been boys. Jason, Justin, and Jamicheal Lahote. I had started training 2 months ago, boy did it feel good to have a sword in my hands again. My Grandfather, Old Quil had spoken with the Elders and Packs 2 weeks ago explaining about how my mother and I were Half Greek God. They thought he his old age had been getting to his head but then I stepped in and showed them my water powers, the rest is history. It seemed that most of my kids had inherited some powers from me as well. I had bee training them as well with their powers, three of them had gotten the Blessing of Mars. Things had been pretty good so far.

Today's the day that I'm headed off to New York. Paul and all the kids will be accompanying me with their imprints. The other will soon join up with us in aporxamitly 5 months, then the other packs from around the world would be arriving.

I was kinda excited and extermenly nervous to be heading back to Camp Half Blood. I mean it had been almost 50years, there is bound to be another hero at camp by now. I'd have to prove myself worthy, they'd probably think I was just some myth made up.

Here we were, standing outside of the Empire State Building, going back to the place that made me who I am today and were I also promised to never return to. But, hey we all break promises once in our lives.

"This is it" I announced over the busy and loud streets of New York. "Olympus, its right up there" They looked at me like I was joking or something.

I grabbed Justin from Paul before motioning them to follow.I smiled at the doormen and walked straight over to the elevator, with my family following closely after me. I pulled the lever and waited as we shot up to Olympus. My family stared in shock at the sight. I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions, before kissing Paul and leading them over to the huge doors with a smile on my face...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ I've decided that I'll try to update every 2 weeks. 9 Pages and 2725 words! Enjoy the Chapter.

_Last Time in Chapter 2... I pulled the lever and waited as we shot up to Olympus. My family stared in shock at the sight. I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions, before kissing Paul and leading them over to the huge doors with a smile on my face..._

___

I turned towards my family before reaching to the doors. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud but I was pretty nervous to see what awaited me beyond these doors.I mean these are people I haven't seen in over 30 years or more. They last time they saw me was after we saved the world from the Giants and Titans. They had came back from Tarturus together to get revenge on the Gods. You'd think after 3 times of failure they'd get the idea, but no. I mean some would finally get that the fates weren't in their favor. I was 15 the last time I stood here, now I'm 50 but in a 19 year old body. I knew the minute I reached those doors I would be in for hell and a lot of explaining to do.

"When we go in don't forget to bow to Zeus first then the other Gods. He's the one in the middle to. Also let me and Paul do all the talking" I reminded them for the 20th time, I think? They all gave me small glares and annoyed looks. I guess I could understand though. When I was nervous I tend to talk a lot if you didn't notice.

"We know, calm down Ari. Everything is gonna go smoothly." Paul told me as he put his arms around my waist. As if I thought. He didn't know the gods like I did. I gave him a look of disbelief, before relaxing in his arms. This is why I loved him, he always knew how to make me feel better. Plus the sex was just a bonus. I took a deep breath before nodding and moving to open the door.

Something happened that I don't any of us were prepared for. The Throne Room doors flew open and I went for riptide on instinct. Just as my boys and Micah phased into their wolves surrounding us.

(Before Ariella made it to New York, Back in La Push before they leave.)

(OLYMPUS) * 3RD POV*

All 16 Olympians sat on their thrones in deep conversations about war strategies. All of them were dressed in their war armor in case of an attack, which were known to happen at any times these days. It was the Summer Solstice. Today was the day they were officially at war for a year and a half. And to say things weren't going good for them was an understatement.

Some were discussing Ariella and what to expect when she arrived. They needed all the allies they could get and right now what they needed was her. Over the past 2 months they had lost 15 more demigods and 23 satyrs &amp; nature spirits combined. They were starting to lose hope and that was never a good thing to do when in war. Plus the more hope they lost the weaker Hestia got and without her they wouldn't stand a chance. They needed every god they had to win or they might as well just surrender now.

"No Lord Zeus, From what I can tell there is no way we can prevent the camp's borders from falling. Camp Half-Blood will fall and there's nothing we can do. We should start looking for a new place to move our children admittedly." She told Zeus the other gods stopped talking taking in what she had said.

"Zeus, I think we should move camp to Olympus. We all know that the only place were our children will stand at chance at surviving at is here." Hermes said.

"You may be right. Hermes inform Chiron that the camp needs to be packed up and that we'll starting shipping them here within the next week." The gods all pounded their weapons in agreement.

"Next order of business, Iris show me Ariella James Cyrus" Zeus called out.

_An Iris-message appeared out all around the throne room. It showed Ariella dressed in all black, with some silver combat boots. She had her hair in a ponytail and her sword in her hand, with a bow &amp; arrow slung over her was currently slashing a tree over and over violently I might add._

_Two giant wolves appeared out from behind her. One was silver and the other appeared to be dark silver. She didn't seem afraid just startled at their appearance. She happily walked up to them and said, " change back"._ _They trotted behind the trees and came back as two giant looking Indian men dressed in cut off shorts. The first one looked about 6'4 and had black hair. He was bigger than the other guy and looked as if he couldn't take his eyes off of Ariella._ _The second man was about 6'2 and also had black hair but he looked younger than the first male, but had more muscle on him. He looked a lot like Ariella and stared at the sword in her hand interested._

_The first man walked up to her and scooped her up in a giant bear hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. The other looked at them with a look of disgust on his face. "Mom, Dad can you not do that here in front of me"?!he exclaimed. They turned around with small smiles on their faces._

_"Hey, how do you think you got here anyway? It sure involved more than kissing." The older man said laughing._

_"Paul stop torturing him and tell me why y'all are here interputing my training?"Ariella asked with a smirk on her face._

_"Old Quil said you can't train if you're not fighting against the real thing so... he called in some favors and you great-great grandfather is coming with his mate."he told her smiling knowing how happy she would be to see her other side of the family again._

_She starting squealing and jumping up and down in excitement. "Peter's coming? Oh Gods, That fuckers gonna be crazy when he gets here and gonna train me non stop. Just him and Charlotte right?" She questioned._

_"Duh Mom. You know the council doesn't like their kind on our land more enough than it is." said the other boy._

_She rolled her eyes at him. "Look Peter's family and without him you wouldn't be here and neither would I, plus I know you love him anyways."_

_"Yeah, but not all the company he keeps. I might love him cause he's family, but that bloodsucker stank burns my nose" he commented._

_"Whatever. Look go home and make sure you siblings are getting packed up. We leave in three days for New York." he nodded and phased and ran off with a growl._ _The two were left to themselves in their thoughts._

_" Who's all coming with us to New York, Paul?" She asked_

_"All of our kids and Micah. You know he doesn't go any were without Madison." he said with a laugh at the end. She shook her head at this. " Plus Quil told me that they'll head up their about a month after us. They have to set up some kind of protection for La Push since we'll all be gone and no one will be here to protect our lands."he finished up._

_"When we get to New York, were will be staying?"_

_"Already on that. I purchased land there a couple of years back and decided to build a house on it. There's 30 bedrooms and 25 bathrooms so we'll be good and after this war is over with me, you, and the triplets are leaving and going on a trip to Hawaii." She laughed at that knowing that they'll need a vacation, but she wasn't so sure they'd all make it out of this war alive. All she could hope was that none of her children fell in battle._

_"I know what you're thinking. Stop it, I won't let any of our kids die. I prom_-" _She cut him off with a harsh look." Don't make promises you can't keep. But you're right, we'll protect them to our best ability, but we have to have faith that they'll use everything we taught them to stay alive and survive."_

_"Come on, lets go. Its getting late and patrols are starting soon"he said as he lead her out of the forest. She looked back and looked directly at the iris-message and winked like she knew they were there the whole time._

The iris-message shut off with a click.

"Her son is hot" Aphrodite said cutting the silence. Everybody stared at her with a '_wtf_ ' look written all over their faces. She just shurgged innocently.

"The good thing is that we know what they are know and that they're coming in 3 days, but bad new is that we have to wait an extra month before they all come."said Athena.

"La Push is in Washington. Athena I want you to know all the information you can get off of that place" commanded Zeus. Athena nodded quickly before vanishing from her spot.

She appeared back 5 minutes later, " They have their own legends involving the cold ones, but I say we wait until they arrive her to know that we're getting our facts straight. But if there's one thing I'm absolutely sure about, is that these things draining our children of their blood are called the cold ones. More specially they're called Vampires. And they are enemies of the Quileute's as well it seems." she finished.

They all nodded in agreement agreeing with her on what they were hearing. " Council meeting dismissed. It seems we shall be expecting visitors in 3 days, so lets all meet back up then." They all vanished back to their domains.

(Present Time, Throne Room)

The Gods all sat on their Thrones waiting for the arrival of Ariella and her family. Zeus had just gotten news from one of his servants that she was headed up the elevator.

"They have arrived"he said before blowing the Throne Room doors open with a boom and surprised at what happened before his own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time on The Hero's Return...(Present Time, Throne Room)_

_The Gods all sat on their Thrones waiting for the arrival of Ariella and her family. Zeus had just gotten news from one of his servants that she was headed up the elevator._

_"They have arrived"he said before blowing the Throne Room doors open with a boom and surprised at what happened before his own eyes._

_

They all stood there watching each other in awe. The Gods stared at the wolves in shock and fear, some even went as far as bringing out there weapons.. (Artemis &amp; Mars).

Ariella had long ago lowered her sword once she discovered it was just Zeus being his dramatic self. She bent down to pick up Jason and Justin before slowly making her way into the Throne Room. You could hear the wolves let out warning growls at this action. She gave the boys a look the silenced them and they phased back at the same time. There stood 6 naked men, one her husband, 4 her sons, and one her daughter's imprint. Aphrodite looked at the with a smirk on her face. Of course she would enjoy seeing naked men, while most of the others had the decency to look the other way.

Zeus cleared his throat so that all attention was on him just the way he liked it. He turned towards them and spoke,

"Ariella Cyrus and Others, Welcome To Olympus." He motioned for them to sit down. They sat Ariella, Paul, Logan, Cameron, Mitchell, Jessie, Cayden, Cole, Madison, then Micah, and the babies were in their parents laps. "It seems that we have lots to discuss and learn about one another. First though, Ariella we want to know your real name and speak the whole truth and nothing but it" he finished with a subtle nod in Apollo's direction. I guess it helped at times like this to have The God of Truth.

Ariella handed Justin and Jason off to Paul before addressing the council.

"Lord Zeus, Please except my Apology for lying to you all these years, but I was following orders. My real name is Ariella Constance Ateara Lahote. My mother's name was Madeline Sawyer Ateara. She died about 33 years ago. When I came to camp, all Old Quil told me was to never revel my real name or else things would be happening too fast. They old man is cryptic as ever but I trust him and followed his advice. I stayed at camp and helped you fight off the Giants and Titans and once I was done I returned to Washington. When I got their I met with Quil again and he explained to me in the coming years that I would have to come back to Olympus one day, I didn't really believe him at the time, but if this new prophecy is correct then I'm just the person you are looking for. Also here's your first batch of new allies." She finished with a sheepish smile on her face.

Zeus nodded in acceptance. "We sense you speak the truth, now allow your companions to introduce themselves." She nodded and stepped back so they could do as followed.

Paul stepped up first, "I'm Paul Lahote, Beta of The Sixth Quileute Wolf Pack, and Husband of Ariella."

Logan came second, "I'm Logan Lahote, Alpha of The Seventh Quileute Wolf Pack, and First son to Ariella. I'm also 26."

Mitchell came up third, "I'm Mitchell Lahote, Member of The Seventh Quileute Wolf Pack, and Second son to Ariella. I'm 24."

Cameron came up fourth, "I'm Cameron Lahote, Member of The Seventh Quileute Wolf Pack and Third son to Ariella. I'm 23 as well."

Cole came forward next, "I'm Cole Lahote, Member of The Seventh Quileute Wolf Pack and Fourth son to Ariella. Twin of Madison and I'm also 19."

Madison came up sixth, "I'm Madison Lahote, Member of The Seventh Quileute Wolf Pack and First Daughter to Ariella. Twin of Cole and I'm 19 as well."

Jessie and Cayden came up together, " We're Jessie and Cayden Lahote, Members of The Seventh Quileute Wolf Pack and and Twin sons of Ariella. We're 11 years old."

Finally Micah came up, "I'm Micah Cameron, Beta of The Seventh Quileute Wolf Pack, and Imprint to Madison."

Zeus nodded his head at them all, "I'm sure you all know how us Greek Gods came to be, so I'll just skip all of that. But what we'd like to know is how and why do you exist?"he questioned them.

Ariella was about to answer him when Paul talked first. "Zeus you're in for a story." he answered with a smirk on his face. "Ok everyone, gather around. The first story is about Our first Chief. Like you Gods had people worship you in Ancient Greece, We worship our own God as well. This man is the reason we are what we are. This is The Story of Chief Taha Aki and also the story of how we became wolves."

Paul cleared his throat loudly getting some eye rolls from around the room before starting. Everyone including the Gods got interested as his voice changed and grew older and sounded more wiser. "

Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.

Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.

Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.

An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others didn't accept their wolves causing them not to phase."he finished.

You could see the Gods had really gotten into the story. Athena looked like she wanted to hear more when Ariella announced the next story." This next story is about Taha Aki's Third Wife and Imprint." She took a deep breathe before starting,"

After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.

Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe." she finished.

"Did he ever return?"asked Athena.

"We don't know but all we know is that he sometimes contacts us through the spirit world. He could be alive today, who's to know?" Paul replied." There's one more story and it's something that would forever change the history of our Tribe. This story is about the first time we ever allowed Cold Ones to live anywhere near us. I guess you could say we let them stay was because we were outnumbered but, about 70 years after this story this cold ones became our friends you could say."he finished.

Mitchell would tell the last story, "This was about 170 years ago, Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in one or two so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came.

The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe. It was said that Carlisle Cullen was the one who talked to Ephraim and made the promise. They did however break this promise, when they came back they bit a human, but we only let them live is because The Alpha of The Sixth Quiluete Pack, Jacob Black imprinted on their halfbreed daughter. Today they're our allies though that doesn't mean we don't kill vampires and those things that our draining your children are our enemies and have been for many years."he stated.

"Do the Cullens know about the other pack?" questioned Athena.

"No."answered Logan, " They may be our allies, but our Tribe will never fully trust the cold ones. They have and always will be our enemies, no matter what happens. So no, they only know about The Sixth pack and The Seventh. The others don't exist to them."

"Let this meeting be finished. Tomorrow head back to Olympus" Zeus thundered.

"Lord Zeus, what about Camp Half Blood?"asked Ariella.

"It is no longer a safe haven for demigods child." Ariella nodded her head sadly and watched as the Gods flashed out all but two, of course. Her father and Grandfather. They had a long deserved chat, but that's a story for another day. Her and her family left Olympus and went back home to rest and relax for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Started 3/29/14 Finished 4/4/14** Check out my other story... Celestine Rossini's Life

Enjoy The Chapter :)

~LaPush, Washington~

Things had been different ever since The Quileute Nation found out about these Greek Gods. At first they didn't want to believe it, but after Ariella had showed them her powers they had no choice but too. Then there was the fact that there was another war happening and vampires were going to be involved. They knew whether they wanted to fight or not they would have no choice but to. One of their imprints were directly involved and Taha Aki had told them that something big was coming and it could be the survival or downfall of that Quileutes. They were scheduled to travel to New York within the next month. Old Quil had been in touch with the other packs around the world and they would be meeting us there. Jacob Black had already contacted the Cullen's and has asked them to gather all of their friends from the last Volturi confrontation. They had twice as many friends as they had last time that were wiling to join the fight. Peter Whitlock, Ariella's Great-Great Grandfather was a vampire. He was rather close friends with Jasper Whitlock, they were practically brothers and they had been in La Push the last 2 weeks helping train the wolves. There were many vampires all over the world who were ready for the chance to finally destroy the Volturi.

Old Quil had been taking more walks into the spirit world lately. The council was starting to worry, because they knew he was either getting bad information or something good was coming to their tribe and every time he came back he would have a worrisome expression on his face. However last week he had traveled in and didn't come back until yesterday. The news he brought them defiantly gave them something to worry about. He told them,"The spirits have spoken to me. They told me that the vampires are the least of our worries, nor those Titans and Giants. Something even worse awaits us in New York. He said that it could be a changing tide in the whole war." They had no idea what to expect, but they knew one thing and it was that there would be many loses.

Looking over La Push, Washington from afar you could see a gigantic Pure White Wolf, bigger than any to ever phase. It was Taha Aki and he had returned to help his people, but they didn't know that just yet, but when the final battle started he'd be there to help his people. He was always there looking over them, they just didn't know it.

* * *

*New York, Empire State Building, Olympus*

After leaving Olympus yesterday, we went around New York and relaxed. We went on a tour of The Statue of Liberty, looked around at some museums, and went out to an over-priced restaurant. My family loved New York, and Cole was considering moving here after his time of service to the tribe was over, but I didn't see that happening because Madison hates New York and were she goes he was no separating them.

Today we were on our way up the elevator to Olympus when I noticed the Camp Half -Blood vans parked outside. I guess the demigods were going to be present for this meeting as well. I was really excited to see my old two quest mates who were made Minor Gods after the war, and Chiron of course.

Walking towards the Throne Room as I glanced around and I noticed how all the nymphs and satyrs were bowing to me as I walked past them. Paul raised a eyebrow at this but I just shrugged in reply. I had a feeling it had to do with the fact that I was the hero of the last Great prophecy and even more the fact that I was The First Heroine to ever be given credit for their achievements.

We walked in the Throne Room and all eyes were on us. I saw all the Gods sitting on their thrones with the Minor Gods sitting on smaller ones around them. My father winked at me out of the corner of his eye. Paul put his arm around my shoulder as we took our seats. I was just hoping this meeting could start already. I was getting uncomfortable at the amount of attention we were getting. Well Cole was loving it considering the fact that all the girls were gawking at him. What am I gonna do with this boy, I thought.

Everyone turned their attention to the Gods as Zeus began speaking,

"As you all know, the camp as been overrun by monster. Therefore for the time being you all will be staying on Olympus until we find a better place to set up camp."he addressed the demigods."Now lately at camp, you've all been hearing stories about the previous wars, dating back to 2005 that have to do with The Greatest Hero of all time, Perseus Jackson, Son on Poseidon, now Perseus, The God of Time, Rivers, Heroes, Loyalty, and Swordsmanship."everyone started clapping and yelling at this. I could see my father blush from his throne."Then there's the other story of a Heroine. The first to ever be credited for her deeds. Ariella James Ateara, Daughter of Perseus. We all know how her story ends, she vanishes, but the new prophecy calls for a Daughter of Time and since Perseus only had sons, it was obvious who it referred to. Ariella Ateara had to return home and she has,but not the way we expected her to. Ariella Ateara, Please stand."He announced.

I looked down nervously before standing up tall and facing the demigods with a determined look on my face. I could hear all their questions about me but the ones that I kept hearing was,_ shouldn't she be 50'_, _why is she young_'. I had to kept myself from laughing at the bewildered looks on their faces. I gave them a small grin and waved.

"She has already brought some of our allies and more will be arriving in a months time."Zeus finished as Athena took over and explained to everybody about why I looked this age and about the wolves and stuff.

As I looked around at all the demigods in the room, I knew I made the right choice on coming back. I knew I was were I belonged and I knew that the rest of my family would be here soon, but sadly I also knew that before this war was over with over half of these people would be dead, as well as myself.

**AN/ I won't lie, this chapter could have been longer, but I wasn't feeling it. I may re-write it or The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Don't Forget To READ My Other Stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_STARTED: 7/16/14 FINISHED: 7/17/14_**

_**Last Time in The Hero's Return**__,_

_As I looked around at all the demigods in the room, I knew I made the right choice on coming back. I knew I was were I belonged and I knew that the rest of my family would be here soon, but sadly I also knew that before this war was over with over half of these people would be dead, as well as myself._

*South Dakota*

Eight vampires sat in the living room thinking over the past few years. From Isabella Swan coming into their lives and to this moment right now. They never dreamed that other supernatural things could exist, besides vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters.

Carlisle felt all his life was a lie, growing up and his father being a Minster, his faith was to always believe in one God. Now finding out about these pantheon Gods, it makes him question everything he ever knew.

To think that Greek myths were real and that within the year they would most likely all be dead. He didn't want to believe that any of it was true, but Alice's visions don't lie, he reminded himself.

God have mercy on our souls, he prayed silently.

Esme was in panic. Would she go to hell for her sins; the people lives she took; attempting suicide? and succeeding.

From what Alice had been telling them, this battle would be nothing like facing the newborns and the Volturi the first time.

Some of us are going to die.

Rosalie was angry.

She didn't know whether to blame the mutts, Carlisle, or Bella.  
If not for Carlisle she would have been in her grave over a hundred years ago. If Bella would have stayed away all those years ago they wouldn't be on the Volturi's shit list.

When shit hits the fan, all she knows is she has to be ready to fight for this family, again.

Emmett was excited, scratch that he was ready to kick some Volturi scum and take on some monsters from these Greek myths.

He would protect his Rosie and have some fun at the same time.

Alice was in panic.

All the possibilities she saw all ended with the same decision. One of her family members were not going to survive. It broke her heart but she wouldn't tell them who it was. If she did they wouldn't fight and that would cause more deaths.

She would continue to look for another solution, but all she saw was devastion.

Jasper was ready.

He was built for war, plus he owed Peter and he would help protect Peter's family with his life.

He once told Isabella Swan, now Cullen that she was worth it. Now he was wishing someone would tell him that this war was worth it.

Bella was confused.

She knew she would fight. The tribe had always helped her when she was in need, now it was time for her to repay them.

She owed them her life and she would stand by their side one last time, even if it meant her life.

Forever was overrated.

As Edward sat in the living room surrounded by his family, he knew what was coming.

He could hear all their thoughts. he knew how they felt, he knew which one of them would die, but he wouldn't let their death be  
in vain.

He looked up at Jasper with sad eyes, "Its worth it."

*Dallas Texas*

Two blonde haired vampires flew through the forest at lighting speed. The taller one was a male who had a cocky smirk on his face. The other was a female, you could hear her laughter through the forest.

The woman slowed to a stop.

"Peter, where are we going? New York or back to Washington?" She asked.

"Time is essential. It's becoming less and less. It's time we head to New York. Call Jasper, the Cullen's need to head to Alaska. Call my daughter as well. The tribes protectors need to start making their way to New York. The first battle is coming."Peter instructed.

Charlotte did as he asked and they were off across the horizon, again.

The Gods wouldn't know what hit them when they met the Whitlocks.

*New York, Ny, Empire State Building*

All the demigods had left the throne room and all that was left were the Gods, Ariella, and her family.

"So what now? We just wait for them to attack us?" demanded Cole.

"Yes." Athena stated as if the plan was that simple.

"This plan is bullshit." exclaimed Micah.

"Excuse me?"

"Dad when do we ever let the enemy attack us first? If we were home right now this wouldn't be the case. We wouldn't be listening to them as if they control us." Cole retorted.

"We are Gods. You will respect us." Zeus yelled in anger, gripping his bolt.

"But, you aren't our Gods." Madison spoke.

"Your mother is a demigod. You are her children, which makes you legacies. You will worship us."Athena explained.

"Stop arguing. Athena is both right and wrong. You are legacies, but respect is earned Zeus. We wait for now. We don't attack them until we're instructed." Ariella said.

"Mom, I just got a call from Charlotte. They're on their way." Logan said, "They're attacking Olympus first."

"Who's being sent?" asked Mars in excitement.

"Vampires."

All the Gods looked towards Athena for a battle plan while Ariella's children looked towards Paul and Logan for the plan. Ariella just looked indifferent, she wasn't stupid enough to think she could actually go up against a vampire. She'd fight when it came to her type of monsters. For now she'd stay in the background.

"I think your children should all stay out of the fight, unless you have an weapon that could penetrate their skin." Paul said, waiting for them to question him. When they didn't he went on. "This fight should be left up to us. Ella stay with the babies. Jessie and Cayden I want you in position right outside these door in case any of them get past us. The rest of you are with me, lets go.

They all phased and ran out of the throne room and into different directions on Olympus.

"They don't stand a chance alone." Ariella whispered, but she was still heard. They all turned to look at her as she picked up the babies and walked over to the hearth. "My Lady, protect my children please." She said as she handed them over.

"Daughter of Time, don't forget when all else is lost. Hope survives best at the Hearth." Hestia reminded her.

"Where are you going. Your husband said we didn't have the weapons to help." Perseus yelled in panic.

"I have blood." She said.

"You'll die."

"What would you have me do then, father? If I stay here their chances are more likely to none. No telling how many bloodsuckers their are waiting for them. I won't sit here on my asses like y'all do all day and watch my family die." She said as she ran out the throne room,"Jessie watch your brothers, Cayden you're with me."

"Well father. Will we finally help our children or leave them to a terrible fate?" Hermes asked staring intentionally at Zeus.

Zeus sat on his throne in deep thought, "For the first time ever we will directly join our children in war. Hermes alert the minor Gods and demigods of what is happening. May the fates be with us." They all disappeared only to appear again on the battlefield.

**_It's been awhile, but I've been busy. School starts back on August 4th. For some reason I feel like I have more time to write when school is in session rather than not. Vote and reply._**

_Written by: ImLovable_


End file.
